Tenshisama
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: A small adventure with Michiru as a mermaid and Haruka as an angel.


author: Samantha  
Rating: G  
Timeline: Parallel  
Notes/Summary: This fic may not seem like it should be put in the Parallel category, but I don't see this happening in the 'real' Sailormoon timeline. I made up my own little world within my fic world in which Michiru is a mermaid and Haruka is an angel :)  
-

Tenshi-Sama

Haruka flies down to the hidden lagoon on the outskirts of Crystal Forest. She lands on a soft rock and peers into the flawless pool. From behind, something splashes out of the water and pushes the sky empress under. She surfaces, coughing, and grabs the edge of the rock for support.

Her captor floats next to her smiling. "Konnichiwa, Haruka."

"What are you trying to do, Michiru? Get me killed?"

"The water would never harm you," Michiru smiles and caresses her lover's hair.

"I can't breathe underwater like you can. You keep forgetting that I think." Haruka climbs onto the rock and tries unsuccessfully to fluff her wings dry. "Great. Now my wings are all wet and I can't fly."

Michiru giggles. "Good. That means you'll stay with me!"

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" The blonde goddess lies on her back and stretches, letting the warm sunlight bathe her naked body.

Michiru pulls herself next to her lover, laying her tail between her legs. "Nope. You're all mine."

The two lovers lay together contentedly for only a few minutes before three distinct splashes around them interrupt the moment.

"Michiru-sama! We've been looking for-oh!" The pink haired mermaid stops her sentence abruptly when she sees the angel. "Kami-sama..."

"...it's..."

"...an angel."

The mermaid trio gaze transfixed at Haruka, never having seen a being like themselves with legs, let alone wings. Michiru gently scolds them for staring.

"Gomen ne, tenshi-sama."

"Her name is Haruka," Michiru laughs gently, "and she's the princess of her kind, like I am yours."

"She's so beautiful."

"Don't speak to me as if she's not here, Sara-chan."

"Ah, gomen." Sara climbs onto the rock and leans toward the blonde angel. "You're very beautiful, Haruka-sama."

Haruka blushes slightly at the purple haired mermaid's comment. "A-arigatou." A hand brushes against her thigh and she barely manages to stay on the rock from surprise.

Lulu, a young mermaid with blue and green hair, runs her hand along Haruka's leg while Mimi brushes her fingers through the feathers of her wings.

"Michiru!" Haruka looks absolutely horrified at the mermaids' invasive actions.

The mermaid princess giggles behind her hand. "Daijobu. They mean no harm or disrespect. Mermaids are just very...curious."

"And physical about it!"

"'Michiru?'" Sara confronts her princess. "Are you two in love? Huh, huh, are you, are you?"

"Hai!" Michiru is quick to answer and hugs her lover. "In this time and for all time."

The three friends laugh in delight. "So we'll be seeing lots more of this angel, ne?"

"I meet her here every day."

"Yay! We can come see you every day now!"

Haruka groans and taps her lover's shoulder. Michiru giggles and nods in understanding.

"I believe Haruka wishes to take the long trip from Heaven to Earth every day in order to visit me, Lulu-chan."

"Oh... Okay, we understand."

"But you at least have to give us something to remember you by!"

"Hai, hai! You must!"

"Michi..."

"They won't leave until you give them something, Sweetheart."

Haruka sighs annoyingly and folds her wings partially in front of her. She brushes through the feathers in such a way that one purely white feather is released and floats into Michiru's lap. The aqua haired girl uses her magic to enclose the feather in a bubble and hands it to Mimi.

"I hope that's enough. I don't really have anything else-"

"Sonna! Can we really have this? It's too much, really. Arigato gozaimasu, tenshi-sama. Arigato gozaimasu!"

The trio swims away with eternal smiles on their faces, leaving the mermaid and angel princesses in returning peace.

"Mermaids are exhausting." Haruka collapses into Michiru's arms.

"Hai, but you love them, don't you?"

A short laugh escapes Haruka's lips before she leans up and kisses her lover. "Do I have a choice?"

"Iya. But I can tell you do. Deep down, you love my people very much; as much as your own."

"I have to, because I love you." Another, deeper kiss brings the two close to tears.

"Aishiteru, Haruka. In this time and for all time."

"In this time and for all time."


End file.
